


Operator: Timestamp

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Smooth Operator!Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Schmoop, Smut, Top!Cas, bossy bottom!Dean, bottom!Dean, dean/cas - Freeform, down and dirty destiel, my little love monkeys, this was really just because Dean wanted to bottom and I needed to read about it, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's turn to bottom and he's nervous, but as usual, Cas makes it all ok.</p><p>(If you haven't read the rest of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/72237">Verse</a>, this won't make as much sense.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operator: Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelia_Clark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/gifts).



> I hope this lives up to the previous series. It's from Dean's POV this time because I felt like that was important for this. Enjoy!

Dean didn’t like admitting it, but he was scared. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust Cas. Far from it. In the year since that first phone call, Dean had come to trust Cas completely. It had been an incredible year for them both, the best that Dean could remember ever having. He thanked his lucky stars nearly every day for lining up to make him call _that_ line on _that_ day at _that_ time.

He’d loved nearly every moment of his time with Cas Milton, especially after they’d moved in together a couple of months ago.

But he was still scared. Cas had no more experience at this than he did. Just as Dean had never bottomed, Cas had never topped. Neither of them really knew what they were doing in these reversed roles. They had both agreed, however, that this was something they wanted to try. Dean hadn’t changed his mind about it, he was just afraid of getting hurt.

He might have been able to relax more if Cas didn’t seem so nervous, too. If Cas seemed more confident, Dean thought maybe could just let go and hand over control. The guy seemed almost as nervous as Dean, though. Dean didn’t think that boded well for the chances of either of them enjoying the act.

Dean was sitting on the bed, waiting for Cas to get back from the drugstore with condoms and extra lube because it was low. They had run out of condoms weeks before. Before it happened, they’d agreed to stop using them once each of them had been tested, so they’d just used up the box.

They had never bought more until now, but Cas was insistent that Dean did not want his first time bottoming to be marred by the feeling of come leaving his body. He’d told Dean it was something he might get used to, but Cas said he wanted the first time to be very special.

By the time Cas walked through the door with the small white bag, Dean’s leg was bouncing from all the nerves. However, as he walked closer, Dean noticed that Cas seemed a lot calmer than when he’d left.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean ventured shyly.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas responded with a happy smile. “I’m not nervous anymore.” He paused, possibly waiting for Dean to respond, but Dean merely raised his eyebrows, so Cas commanded, “Ask me why, Dean.”

“Uh, why aren’t you nervous anymore, Cas?”

“Because I realized why we were both so scared and I figured out how to fix it.” Dean waited, but Cas said nothing further.

“Ok. Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?”

Cas sat down on the bed next to Dean, pressing their thighs together. He set the bag behind him on the comforter. Then he reached down and took Dean’s hand. The contact helped Dean relax more than he had in hours. Cas’ thumb smoothed the lines of Dean’s skin in soft strokes.

“Do you remember why you said you called my sex line all those months ago?”

“You mean the first time?” Cas nodded and Dean thought for a moment, not really sure where this was heading. “Remind me?” he finally requested.

Cas gave him an indulgent smile. “You told me that in real life, you had trouble asking for what you wanted during sex.”

“Oh. Well, yeah, I remember that.”

“And I am sure you remember the first fantasy I shared with you, since we acted it out.” Dean nodded, still not understanding what Cas was getting at. “I finally realized that the idea of you bottoming and me topping was scaring us because it felt like regression.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Cas, sweetheart, you’re losing me.”

“Well, Dean,” Cas began with the infinite patience Dean so admired. “We have been operating under the assumption that bottoming means you giving up control again and that topping means me taking charge.”

Dean frowned even more. “Well, yeah, Cas. Isn’t that what it means?”

“No, Dean. Bottoming doesn’t mean you can’t be in charge. It just means you’re the one receiving for once. Nothing else has to change at all. You can still tell me what you want and tell me what to do. You can have complete control over what happens, if you want it.”

Dean contemplated that for a moment, forehead smoothing out. The more he considered it, the more he liked what Cas was telling him. Why hadn’t they thought of this sooner? The two of them had wasted so much time worrying, when they shouldn’t have. He smiled and pulled Cas in for a kiss that led to them both shedding their clothes.

Dean lay back on the bed and pulled Cas down with him, kissing him again. He lifted his right leg and wrapped it around Castiel’s waist. He slid his other leg to the side to grant Cas easier access. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the lube bottle, handing it to Cas.

“Put some on your fingers and then slide your hand down to my ass. Just tease me for now, though. Like I do for you. I’ll tell you when I want more, ok?”

Cas nodded, pressing more kisses to Dean’s mouth. As his tongue slid between Dean’s lips, his fingertip slid between Dean’s cheeks. His digit lightly circled Dean’s hole, causing him to gasp into Cas’ mouth. Cas caressed his hole and all around it with featherlight strokes. Then he slid the length of his finger across the puckered skin, teasing a low moan from Dean and causing goosebumps to ghost across his skin.

“Next time,” Dean gasped out, “I want your tongue on me first, like I did for you, ok?”

“I can still - “

“No, Cas, lube is…” He trailed off, laughing. “Well, it tastes like ass.”

Cas issued a startled laugh against Dean’s mouth and Dean didn’t know how that could be sexy, but it sure as fuck was.

“God, I love you, Cas,” Dean said, not even knowing the words were coming before they were across his lips.

He and Cas turned matching shocked eyes on each other. Even though they both knew they meant the words, neither of them had ever said the words out loud. They’d used substitutes and euphemisms. They’d expressed their feelings in other, mostly physical, ways. But they had never said those words.

Then Cas was diving forward to crush Dean in a rough kiss, filled with hope and joy and promises. Then he peppered Dean’s whole face with kisses and whispers.

“I love you, too, Dean. I love you.” _Kiss._ “I love you.” _Kiss_. “I love you so much.” _Kiss, kiss, kiss._ “I never thought you’d say it and I couldn’t bear to say it and not hear it back. I love you, Dean,” Cas said again and tears shone in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Dean asked in a hoarse whisper. Cas nodded. “Show me,” Dean challenged.

And so, with the occasional instruction from Dean, Cas worked him open, movements gentle and slow, teasing and tortuous. Whenever Cas brushed his finger across Dean’s magic secret button, Dean bucked as though electrocuted and gasped so hard it hurt his throat. He reckoned he might not have a voice for the next few days if they kept this up.

Finally, when Cas had stretched him enough, tormented him enough, that he was able to fit all his fingers in, Dean asked, “You ready to fuck me, Cas?”

“Please, Dean, I need you. Need to be inside you,” Cas responded, pressing kisses and panting ragged breath against Dean’s neck and shoulders. “Need to show you,” he added, making eye contact.

“Put your hand under my knee so - that’s it, yeah,” Dean instructed as he wrapped the other leg around Cas’ waist. “Look at me,” he demanded roughly.

Cas slowly lubed himself and leaned forward, pressing the head of his cock against Dean’s ass. He glanced down for only a second before bringing his eyes back up to Dean’s. Dean rolled his hips forward in invitation, not quite drawing Cas inside. Cas sank into him then, inch by tantalizing inch. The sensation was still new and a little weird, but all Dean really knew at first were those blue eyes, boring into him, pushing inside him every bit as much Castiel’s cock was.

“Ok, now pull out and thrust back in, a little faster this time.” Dean moaned as Cas obeyed. Cas still didn’t make it all the way in. “Again, harder.”

Cas adjusted himself and this time when he rocked his hips, he brushed Dean’s prostate and then bottomed out. Dean was not expecting the hoarse cry that was ripped from his throat. Without being told, Cas repeated the movement, eyes never leaving Dean’s.

“How does it feel, Cas?”

“Like heaven,” Cas gasped as he thrust again. “Is it good for you?” he growled before leaning down for a kiss that ended with his lip between Dean’s teeth.

“Fuck, so good, Cas. So good, baby,” Dean groaned, eyes closing as Cas sped up his thrusts, pressing Dean’s leg higher and angling deeper. “Touch me, Cas. Touch my cock. Please,” he pleaded on a broken exhale.

He felt Cas’ long fingers wrap around his swollen dick, still wet with lube. The combined thrust of Cas’ cock into him and Cas’ wet fingers squeezing his own cock was almost immediately too much for him to handle. When Cas moved his hand from behind Dean’s knee and turned his face to make him look at him, Dean’s orgasm burst through him.

His back arched and he shouted unintelligible sounds of ecstasy as his release covered Cas’ hand and his own stomach and chest. Cas’ thrusts were erratic now, occasionally causing Dean’s body to jerk as Cas nudged that bundle of nerves with his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Dean, you feel so - “ The rest of the sentence was lost in a primal yell as Cas came, deep inside Dean. They lay together, spent, lazily caressing one another and whispering gentle loving words.

After too short a time of enjoying this haze, Dean felt Cas tense next to him.

“Shit.”

“What is it?” Dean asked, concerned.

“I forgot to wear a condom.”

“Cas, it’s fine. You deal with it all the time. So can I.”

Cas looked upset. “I know, I just wanted this time to be really special.”

Dean looked at him, incredulous. “Cas, every single time with you is special. Don’t you know that by now?” He kissed Cas until they were both a breathless mess again. “And this time, in particular, was extra special. However weird or gross or whatever it feels in a little while, it was totally worth it. Ok?”

Cas nodded, then smiled tenderly. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled back so hard it hurt his face. “I’m never going to get tired of hearing that.” He kissed him again, then whispered, “And I love you, too,” against Cas’ full, perfect lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this verse so much. It was nice to revisit. I am always open to suggestions that will get me back here. I gifted this to Amelia_Clark because she's a sad poodle today, but it's also a little bit for everyone who sent me all that love on the rest of the verse. Your comments made my year.


End file.
